Budder and Floor Ice Cream
by WildWithin
Summary: Nintendo's biggest dork meets YouTube's biggest dork.


**Budder and Floor Ice Cream**

**Nintendo's biggest dork meets YouTube's biggest dork.**

**A/N: Seeing as how I mainly write stories for Kid Icarus and Minecraft, I decided to write something for both! Don't worry, I made this story easy to understand no matter which fandom you're coming from, and if you're already in both, that's even better! If you're a Minecraft or SkyDoesMinecraft fan who's never played Kid Icarus, I hope I can introduce you to this extremely fun game, and if you're a Kid Icarus fan who's never played Minecraft or watched SkyDoesMinecraft, I hope you give this popular PC game a try, or head on over to YouTube and watch a few of Sky's videos!**

**Also, I think this is worth noting: PLEASE DO NOT LOOK UP SPOILERS FOR EITHER GAME!**

**Seriously, I don't want anybody's gaming experience ruined by an unfortunate spoiler. Yes, I am aware that Minecraft is a sandbox game with virtually no plot line, but half the fun is figuring out how/what to do. :) As for Kid Icarus, you'll regret it. You'll ruin all those great plot twists, and you'll be confused as heck without having played the game first.**

**GOLLY GOSHERS THAT WAS LONG. OKAY.**

**I don't own either of these games. Minecraft and the Kid Icarus series belong to their respective owners.**

**...**

Pit cautiously peeked out from behind the small building, deep blue eyes scanning the huge crowd of humans in the plaza. He was a little nervous to step out into the open, even though nobody paid him any mind. To any human, he'd appear as one of them: a blue eyed preteen with scruffy mouse-brown hair, wearing shorts, brown sandals, a black t-shirt with a flaming Smash Ball on the front, and a white sweatshirt which was currently tied around his waist. However, just because the disguise made his wings invisible didn't mean that they were intangible as well. He'd have to make sure not to bump anyone with his wings.

After another moment of indecision, the angel decided to step out into the plaza. He stuck to the edge of the plaza and away from crowded areas as he ambled, glancing upward at the enormous signs advertising various minigames available for playing. A loudspeaker announced the winner of the latest round of Cops and Robbers, and that the next round would begin in five minutes, so hurry up and snag a spot in the next round!

Pit glanced around briefly. Nobody was staring at him, that was good.

"Lady Palutena, I think the disguise is working," Pit whispered, quiet so that nobody could hear what he said over the dull roar of the crowd.

Through the magic golden laurel on his head, he heard his Goddess's voice loud and clear as if she was right there with him. _"Well, that's a relief. I was wondering what you would have done if it hadn't worked," _she teased.

"Um, I'd probably hide from the fangirls," he responded with a small grin. Being a videogame character was incredibly rewarding and difficult at the same time. Luckily, his Goddess's magic hid his signature wings and Greek attire, so it would probably take a keen eye to spot him. Still, he doubted anyone from this crowd would recognize him. They were fans of YouTubers, not Nintendo heroes. They'd be looking for their internet idols and not video game characters. This was SkyDoesMinecraft's server, after all.

Just what was a Nintendo hero such as Pit doing in a place like this? It was simple: he was bored. Nothing much happened in Skyworld now that the war against the Underworld Army was over. Sure, there'd be random uprisings here and there that Pit would be sent to take care of, but other than that it was quite peaceful now. It was relaxing and left the Goddess of Light and her angel with a lot of free time, but too much free time is just as bad as no free time at all. So, Pit had decided to take a trip into Minecraft to visit the server of one of his favorite YouTubers. He could never choose a definite favorite when it came to things like this. Sky was a pretty funny dude, but Pewdiepie was also pretty funny, and TheGameTheorists never failed to interest him. Plus there was GilvaSunner, who uploaded all the OSTs from his favorite games.

What? You didn't know that Pit is a gamer? Ah, you must be a Minecraft fan who's never played Kid Icarus and are just reading this for the heck of it. If that's the case, let me fill you in a bit. Pit is an angel who serves as the captain of Lady Palutena's heavenly army. Lady Palutena is the Goddess of Light, who looks after the humans from her temple in Skyworld, high up in the clouds. The two of them were recently involved in a war against the Forces of the Underworld, that seek to destroy all that is good in the world. They're both very cheerful and rarely serious for long, they're both nerds, and Pit likes to break the fourth wall. A lot. He managed to break the fourth wall before Kid Icarus: Uprising even _started, _in the _tutorial. Twice. _You gotta admit, that's some talent right there.

"Don't forget, I reference a ton of other video games while I'm at it!" Pit added, walking past a souvenir stand. "Now let's get back to this story. I'm getting kinda bored of just walking around."

See what I mean?

So anyways, Pit meandered around a bit, trying to decide which minigames to try out first. Though, one of them looked rather tempting to try first.

"Hey, check it out! There's the Survival Games arenas!" Pit said, making his way over through the crowd.

_"Survival Games? Isn't that like Light Vs. Dark?" _Lady Palutena inquired.

"Yeah, but there's a lot more people, and you get weapons and stuff as the game progresses," her angel explained. Light Vs. Dark is a very popular sport in Skyworld. Basically, two teams of three, armed with magical weapons, would duke it out in a large arena. Each team had a life gauge, and when a team member is defeated, the life gauge is depleted a little, and then the fallen teammate respawned. When the team life gauge was fully depleted, the team member who was defeated last would reenter the battle as a light or dark angel, depending on which team they're on. Whichever team lost their angel first was the loser. Pit frequented the Light Vs. Dark arenas in his free time, so competing in a round of a Survival Games should be a snap.

There was one spot left in Arena 3, so Pit snagged it before anyone else could. He teleported into the starting area, and a startlingly familiar voice hit the angel's ears.

"Come on, dude, seriously!?"

Right in the spot next to him was SkyDoesMinecraft himself, dressed in his typical gray commander's outfit with the silly 'superhero briefs' and gold and amethyst amulet. His eyes were hidden behind dark shades, and his unruly chocolate brown hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

"Who the heck did you team with!?"

"I have no idea, but it wasn't you!" came Deadlox's voice from a few spots to the left. He had on his usual white t-shirt with black trim, gray sweatpants, and neon green headphones, and his brown hair was brushed over his left eye. Across the spawn, some teenage girl yelled out that she had just teamed with Deadlox. "Never mind, apparently I'm with her."

"Well, everybody else is already teamed up, so who am I with?"

Sky wasn't teamed, but neither was Pit.

A lightbulb went on in Pit's head as he spotted a golden opportunity.

He cleared his throat to get Sky's attention and said, "hey, uh, I don't have a teammate either. Wanna team up with me?"

After a moment's consideration, Sky replied "sure!" A quick command later, and they were teamed.

Suddenly, the countdown began.

Any idle conversations stopped as everybody prepared themselves to be released into the arena. Pit eyed the wooden chests in the center of the circular arena, wondering which ones had the best loot inside. Sure, there were other chests littered around and hidden inside the huge arena, but the gear you grabbed at the start could be a game changer.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

The pedestals rose, releasing the players into the arena, and Pit wasted no time as he bolted towards the chests in the middle. He flung open the lid of the one nearest to him and practically ransacked its contents as everyone else did the same in a mad dash to get the best loot. A fist fight broke out nearby as he, Sky, and the other players retreated from the starting circle and out of the way of anyone with better items.

"I got an iron ingot, two sticks, a wooden sword, and an apple," Sky listed off as they ran into a wooded area. Pit could hear two other people trailing them already.

"Gold ingot, two loaves of bread, a bow, and a stick."

"Dang it! One more ingot of each, and we coulda had two awesome swords!" Sky exclaimed.

An arrow whizzed past them and a curse was heard a ways behind them. Pit almost whipped around and shot back out of instinct, but the moment his hand felt the absence of his heavenly bow usually secured at his waist, the angel made a split-second change in plans.

_"Pit, behind you!"_

Pit yanked Sky out of the way as another arrow flew past their heads. He silently sent his thanks to Lady Palutena for the warning.

"Get to higher ground! They'll have trouble shooting us that way!" Pit commanded, doing a quick survey of their surroundings. Ahead of them was a small hill with a chest on it. He quickly pointed it out and they made a beeline for it. An arrow embedded itself in the soil behind them, and there was more swearing from the two trailing them as they stopped and began to fight over who should shoot the bow.

Pit and Sky used the arrow-free opportunity to scamper up the hill and raid the chest. In it was another loaf of bread, a leather helmet, an iron ingot, a stone sword, and five arrows. Pit grabbed the arrows and loaded one into his bow. A second later, one of the opposing players was shot straight through the chest. Another arrow cut through the air with expert precision as Sky ran down with his sword and finished off the two unfortunate players. The two lightning bolts marked the 'death' of both players, who had dissolved into pixels and safely teleported out of the arena. It was just a game, so any 'injuries' were painless and blood-free. The items from the downed players were spilled on the ground in a clutter.

As Pit walked down the hill to help Sky gather the fallen items, he couldn't help but feel like he was cheating. Sure, everyone in Minecraftia had experience with weaponry due to the hostile mobs that spawned nightly, but to Pit it was blatantly obvious that his skills were superior to those of the other players. He couldn't help it, though; he was Lady Palutena's angel for a reason. He was trained to take on the Underworld Army itself and, if need be (which was almost always the case), the gods and/or goddesses commanding it. Then again, he wasn't quite used to the fact that human weapons could only be used for either melee or ranged attacks and not both. He'd probably end up trying to shoot someone with his sword or something ridiculous like that.

After sorting through their new items and dividing up what they had, Pit and Sky were off in search of more chests or a hideout of some sort, preferably both in the same general area.

"So, I'm fairly certain that you know who I am," Sky began as they travelled, and his companion nodded, "but I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, I'm Pit!" the angel told him.

"Well that's easy to remember. See anything yet?" At Sky's inquiry, Pit looked around the forest for any chests or buildings, and frowned when he saw nothing of the sort.

"Nothing yet," he said.

_"I'd tell you if you were near something, but that would be cheating," _Lady Palutena teased. Pit looked up at the sky and stuck out his tongue when Sky wasn't looking. The goddess just laughed in response.

"Hold up, there's something over there." Sky pointed out ahead of them.

"It's another player!"

"Get him!" Sky held his sword high and took off with a dramatic war cry, and Pit followed suit. The lone player turned and ran, being outnumbered and outmatched by the duo. "Don't let him get away!"

The chase led them through the woods and then down a steep slope. Pit had to fold his wings tightly to his back to avoid accidentally catching the wind and gliding down. Sure, his wings were small, but they could still very easily catch the wind. In fact, they were too small for him to fly on his own; he needed his goddess's help for that. So yeah, Pit's a flightless angel. Pretty ironic, considering the fact that-

Pit sent a vicious glare at the fourth wall, behind which the author was positioned with her computer. She hid behind the monitor with a squeak of fear and continued to write, making no further comment about his wings.

The other player tried to jump over a fallen log, and Pit used the opportunity to get in a shot from his bow. Accustomed to shooting on the run, but unfortunately not accustomed to using normal arrows that didn't have homing abilities, he missed. The second shot found itself in the player's leg. The player took out a wooden sword in a last-ditch effort to stay in the game, but the weak weapon stood no chance against Sky's stronger sword. He was struck down and teleported out of the arena. The guy hadn't had much in his inventory, but he had some food, so they took that and set off again.

About a minute of rather uneventful walking later, the two came upon a rather welcoming sight: a village.

"Race you there!" Pit exclaimed upon seeing it, and took off towards it. Sky cried out in surprise and raced after him. There was a large wheat field that they had to cross to get to the village, and the golden grains had grown tall enough that Pit didn't realize he was running straight to a wooden chest. His foot found it before his eyes did, and the angel tripped and fell to the ground with a cry of surprise and the grace of a chicken on roller skates. Sky tried _really _hard not to laugh, but wipeouts were almost always funny.

"Holy shit," he wheezed, running over and laughing at the same time, "dude, are you okay!?"

Pit's hand shot up above the wheat and was accompanied by an "I'm okay!"

"Ah, well that's good." Sky helped Pit up from the ground. "Damn though, that was a funny wipeout!"

Pit shrugged. "I try my best."

Both of them laughed and looted the chest for items, before running off to the village. Unfortunately, there were three other players there, all duking it out in the plaza. Pit pulled out his bow and took aim at one of the players with his last arrow.

"Dude, there's no way you're gonna hit him. We're too far away," Sky insisted.

"Watch me," Pit challenged, and fired. The arrow flew straight and true,and the player was taken down in one hit. He looked at Sky with a smirk that said 'told ya.'

"I stand corrected," the YouTuber admitted as the two other players spotted the duo in the field. Pit and Sky brandished their swords to fight their incoming opponents. Pit had seen the way both of them fought in the plaza, and he knew that they were dealing with people who frequented this arena. Close combat was risky, but he was out of arrows.

They met halfway, and the battle began.

Pit ducked out of the way of the first swing, then leapt up to parry another. He swung his own iron sword, aiming for the other person's chest, but they avoided his blow and tried to get in one of their own. The angel parried and managed to nick the other player in the arm. Nearby, Sky swore when his opponent managed to get in a non-fatal hit that dealt three hearts. Pit bit his lip, then knocked his own opponent's sword into the wheat to go help Sky, who was being forced onto the defensive by a much stronger and more skilled opponent.

The angel leapt in front of his teammate and parried the other player's powerful blow, then lashed out and dealt three hearts. He could already tell that this guy relied mainly on brute force to fight, not skill. Sky had retreated and was furiously digging through his inventory for something to replenish his health, and Pit skillfully defended them both. He locked swords with a metallic _clang._

"There's no way I'm gonna get beaten by a twelve-year old," the older-looking player growled, trying to overpower Pit.

"Correction: I'm thirteen and a half!" Pit stated, and leapt back, breaking the lock and slashing the player across the torso before dodging a swipe from the other. He wasn't actually thirteen and a half; that had been a total lie. Sure, he looked to be that age and thought like it too, but he had defeated Medusa when she first attacked Skyworld and that had been over twenty five years ago. There was no way he could tell any human that he was over twenty five years of age without them looking at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly Sky was back and the battle turned into an all-out brawl. Swords clashed, damage was dealt and damage was received, but there was no clear winner yet. That is, until someone else joined the fray.

Everyone was so focused on their opponents that nobody realized the fifth person until Deadlox came out of nowhere and cut down Sky's opponent. Pit used the opportunity to strike down the older player who had called him out for being 'young.'

"And that's that!" Pit declared, and high-fived with Sky. Sky high-fived Deadlox and Deadlox high-fived Pit.

"Thanks man," Sky said to his headphone-wearing friend.

"No problem," he replied, before turning to Pit. "So, you're Sky's teammate?"

"Yep!" the angel chirped. "My name's Pit!"

"Dude, where'd that girl you teamed with go?" Sky asked.

"She died within the first two minutes of the game."

"That sucks, dude," Sky commented, leaning down to start picking up the items from the fallen players. Pit and Deadlox did the same, and soon all three were striding into the village. Nobody had any idea how long those players had been in the village, so there was no way of telling how many chests hidden in the village had been looted, if at all. They decided not to split up in case of another attack, and began their search for chests. The first place they checked was a mansion nearby. There weren't any signs that anyone had been in there before them, so if there were chests, they were probably untouched.

Pit had been searching for chests in the front room of the building when he noticed a rather suspicious bump under the rug. Curious, the angel rolled up the rug to see what was hiding under it.

"Guys, check it out! I found a trapdoor!" he called, grabbing the handle and opening it with a loud creak. Deadlox looked into the room from a nearby doorway.

"Oh, cool. You think there's stuff down there?" he asked as Sky walked in with an armful of golden ingots.

"If by stuff you mean chests, then yes," Pit replied, and tucked his wings very close to his back so he could climb down. Only he was aware of the small action of course, what with his wings being temporarily invisible to humans.

The trapdoor led down into some kind of dark stone cellar. At this moment, Pit was happy that he didn't have a halo; the seemingly random golden light coming from above his head would give him away.

Yeah, Pit doesn't have a halo. Golden laurels are better because they actually do stuff, whereas halos are purely aesthetic.

Okay fine, Pit did have a halo. Once. Several months ago, for a total of sixteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds. He'd been curious and asked Lady Palutena what it was like to have a halo, so she'd given him one. Long story short, Pit found out that, when thrown like a frisbee, a halo will come back like a boomerang.

Let's just say he's the reason Lady Palutena had to get a new vase.

So, there you have it. Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfiction.

"Geez, it's kinda creepy down here," Pit muttered as Deadlox looked for a torch in his inventory.

"Yeah, it's like the kind of place to commit a murder or something."

"...Deadlox, what are you implying?"

"Nothing," he answered innocently. He found a torch and lit it, and the cellar was thrown into bright light. Thank goshers, there was no evidence of murders, but there were lots and lots of chests.

"Jackpot!" Pit exclaimed with joy, and happily dug through the nearest chest as Sky and Deadlox did the same. Unfortunately, it turned out to be the opposite of a jackpot. Most of the chests were either empty or full of useless junk. Stuff that was actually worth something was distributed sporadically and rarely.

"Stick, flint, stick, sapling, stick, other stick," Sky listed off the useless items he found as he flung them over his shoulder. One of the sticks hit Deadlox on the head, and he responded by chucking a piece of flint at Sky. Sky looked mildly offended by this action despite being the one to cause it, so he threw some gravel at Deadlox, who ducked so that it hit Pit. Pit grinned and threw a stick, and soon it was an all-out item war in the cellar. Nobody really cared if they lost a bit of health, because they all had ample food items so it didn't really matter.

Unfortunately, this tomfoolery was their downfall, because nobody heard the light footfalls in the floor above, and suddenly a fourth player dropped into the cellar. Sky went down first, and Pit and Deadlox realized too late that they were being ambushed. Deadlox was taken down a moment later, leaving Pit to face the cloaked attacker. In his own panic, he forgot that the bow secured at his waist was not his bladed heavenly one. The weak wooden bow snapped in his attempt to slash the player's torso. She looked at him with an unamused expression, and before the angel could get out his sword, he went down as well.

The scenery changed in a whirl of colors as he was teleported safely out of the arena. He found himself in the lobby.

"Damnit! We're such idiots!" Sky cried out.

"How did we not see that coming?" Deadlox muttered, facepalming.

"Ah well, we did decent, right?" Sky said.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun!" Pit added. "Well, aside from getting totally beaten at the end, but it was fun!"

"Well, I'm certainly glad you had a good time."

Pit whirled around upon hearing a voice that he had not been expecting.

"Lady Palutena!" The angel ran up and hugged his goddess, whose long jade hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her usual ornate robes had been swapped for a simple white sundress to better blend with the crowd of humans. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, only a few minutes ago," she replied with a smile. "You did very well in there, you know?"

Pit beamed happily. "Really? I did?"

"Hey Pit, who's this?" Sky asked curiously.

"Huh?" Pit grinned sheepishly when he realized that he hadn't yet introduced his goddess. "Sky and Deadlox, I'd like you to meet Lady Palutena!"

"Nice to meet you, Lady Palutena," Sky said.

"Same here," Deadlox added.

"It's nice to meet both of you as well, and just Palutena is fine," she told them with a smile, and shook their hands. "I'm Pit's legal guardian."

"Alright! Now that we're all introduced, wanna go play a round of Cops and Robbers?" Sky suggested.

"Yeah! Hey Lady Palutena, wanna join?" Pit asked.

"You boys go have fun, I'll be fine as a spectator," she assured them. Pit seemed disheartened by this, but was quickly cheered up when the three of them joined the next round with Deadlox as the Warden.

About an hour later, when the sun began to dip in the sky, it was time for everybody to go home. Pit and Lady Palutena waved and Sky and Deadlox returned the gesture as the two began to leave. As they walked off with Pit happily telling Lady Palutena how much fun he had, Sky watched them go. For some odd reason, he kept feeling that there was something a little off about the two. Not in a bad way, of course. There was nothing wrong with them, just something a little off. But, Deadlox called him over for one last round of parkour, and he soon forgot all about it.

As they walked, Pit chatted with his goddess. "Today was awesome!" he cheered, pumping his fists into the air. "Who knew I'd get to meet Sky and Deadlox?"

"You certainly are a lucky angel, Pit." Lady Palutena ruffled his hair playfully. "Oh yes, I'm making pizza for dinner. Would you like to help make it?"

"Of course!" Pit responded. "And after dinner we can have a Mario Kart tournament!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Pit."

A beam of white light shone down from the clouds to bring them back home. When it faded, they were gone.

**...**

**A/N: Well golly goshers, I finished it! How did I do? Was it confusing at all? Did you guys like it? I sure hope you did, otherwise I didn't do my job right! D:**

**I'M STRESSED BECAUSE I'M BEING JUDGED BY TWO FANDOMS.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys will give Minecraft and SkyDoesMinecraft and Kid Icarus a try! That was my whole point in writing this! I wanna introduce people to new games! And if you guys want, I'll write a sequel to this! \\(^0^)/**

**Oh yes, about the part when I mentioned Pit's halo? Yeah that never actually happened in his games, that was a reference to one of my other fics! Hooray for self-advertisement! If you're interested, it's called 'Why Pit Doesn't Have a Halo' and it's already gotten quite a few positive reviews! But, you should definitely play the game before you read the fic, otherwise you'll just be confused! ('~')**

**So, are you guys thinking about giving these games a try? Minecraft can be downloaded on your computer for only twenty dollars, but for Kid Icarus: Uprising, you'll need a 3DS and the game itself. You can easily pick those up at a local gaming store, but you're gonna need a bit of extra cash. And if you don't have the money, you're in luck, because Nintendo worked with 3 different animation studios to create a few anime shorts for the game! I highly suggest watching them!**

**The first was made by STUDIO4°C and showcases the history of the epic war that takes place during the Kid Icarus series. Link: **

** watch?v=qcJIoR-QuWk**

**The second was made by Production I.G. and it shows an awesome battle (with a helping of humor) between Pit and the god of death, using actual models and music from the game. Link: watch?v=KWavIkzDgRw**

**The third was made by Shaft, Inc and it's quite honestly my favorite, because it focuses on the quirky and hilarious side of Kid Icarus. Link: watch?v=Ctpw0vaSiIg**

_**Please, I beg of you, **_**don't look up spoilers. Walkthroughs definitely count as spoilers. Play the games **_**first, **_**and **_**then **_**watch all the walkthroughs and stuff.**

**THAT WAS LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN OMG**

**Read, review, do whatever as long as it's legal, and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
